True Love
by Promises Like Piecrust
Summary: The angels find a new seal, but will they be able to get there before it is broken?


True Love

I do not own Supernatural in any way shape or form, i wish i did, but i am stuck just dreaming about it.

A/N - This takes place before the trator is found out.

"Gabby, could you please get over here." I heard him call me from the other room. My skin sizzled at the sound of his voice. If there was anyone out there that could make my knees weak it was him.

"I'll be there in just one second." I hesitated just before I stepped through the doorway. I had one of his ties hanging on my coat rack, I grabbed it knowing this was probably the last time I would see him.

"What can I help you with?" I tossed his tie in his direction and he caught it out of the air.

"What is this?" He pointed to one of the books on my bookshelf.

When I stepped closer I let out a small giggle, he was pointing to the Kama Sutra book my friends had bought me as a joke. I like to keep it out for everyone to see, it gave me something to laugh about after they left. Their eyes going wide when they saw it, priceless. "A book about Kama Sutra."

He turned to me, confusion written all over his face. "What is Kama Sutra?"

Laughter once again left my mouth. "An innocent angel like yourself shouldn't be asking such questions." I turned away from him picking up that small bag I made for him. "Here, I finished this last night. Give it to Dean and no demon will be able to detect him, it will keep him safe."

My jaw dropped when I turned around to find the angel flipping through the book. "What are you doing?"

"Why do you have this?" He looked up at me with surprise in his eyes.

"I keep it around as a joke. My friends bought it for me when they thought I was staying inside too much." Little did my friends know that I was a very busy girl, getting rid of demons killing bad things and now helping angels, I had a busy life.

"Your friends gave you this?" He narrowed his eyes at me as he continued to flip through the pages.

"Are you going to take this?" I held the small bag out for him to take but he just continued to turn page after page. There was something different about Castiel, his manor seemed to be more relaxed. What was up with him?

"Have you ever tried any of them?" Not a question I anticipated, which explained the small gasp that left my mouth.

"Of course not. Why would you ask such a thing?" I was getting nervous, I didn't think I liked where this was going. Was this beautiful angel going to mock me for still being a virgin? It didn't seem likely.

"Just curious." He closed the book with a snap. His eyes were cold, I had expected that, his eyes were always cold. No matter how many times this angel came to my door I couldn't help but remark at how beautiful he was.

But me being just a boring human he would never dream of touching me. I was fine with that, I was on the fast track of spinsterhood. Not something I would have chosen for myself but what can you do.

"Gabby." My attention snapped back to the angel in front of me. He was smiling, not something I had seen before.

"What?"

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry, I was off in the clouds." I laughed nervously.

"I asked you if you had anyone? A man that is."

"What's with all the personal questions Castiel? Not like you to try to get to know me. I thought we had a strict business relationship." I knew that my heart was racing in my chest, and I also knew that he could hear it. He took a small step toward me, he had always made me nervous another thing he knew.

"I wish you had someone." He stopped right in front of me.

"You and my mother." I snorted, taking a small step back. Castiel followed me. What was his plan.

"I wish you knew how beautiful you were."

I backed away from him as fast as I could, what was this angel trying to pull? Was he trying to freak me out? "I wish you would stop." I held my hand up stopping him from coming too close.

"Gabby, I know you've thought about me." He grabbed my hand putting it to his face.

"This doesn't make sense." He tried to pull away from him but he held my hand tight in his grip.

He took a big step toward me pushing me against my desk. Oh how I wished I could trust this, but there was something wrong. "Castiel, please, take the bag and leave." But it was too late. He pulled me into his arms slamming against his chest.

"Don't you want this Gabby?" There was something in his voice I had never heard before. Was he mocking me?

"No, there's something wrong. I want you to leave." I pushed against him but he had a hold on both of my hands. The bag I had been holding fell to the ground with a small thud. He back me farther against me desk pinning me there. It was then I realized that he still had the book in his hand.

"We should give this one a shot." He dropped the book open on the desk. I glanced at it in passing, The Concealed Door, I didn't want to take my eyes off of Castiel in fear of what he would try to do. He stepped in closer to me making me back away again, this time I managed to move my desk out of the way.

"Here, I'll take care of that." He released my hands and gave my desk a push, it slid to the opposite wall leaving the floor wide open.

"Castiel, please leave." I pushed away from him, I tried to run for the door but his hand grabbed the back of my pajama pants. He pulled me back to him ripping my pants in the process. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my mouth. I fell to the ground and he jumped onto my back pulling at my ripped pants.

"Stop Castiel!" I flung my arm back making my elbow collide with his head. He grunted but didn't move off of me. I began to rip my shirt and what remained of my pants. I fought for as long as I possibly could but Castiel was stronger than me not to mention I was on my stomach with him pinning me to the ground. I began to cry, I didn't understand why he was doing this to me.

"Gabby!" I heard my name called from my front door.

"Help!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could, resulting in Castiel hitting me hard on the back of the head.

Whoever was at my door was pounding away, oh god, please let them hurry. I heard my door give way and Castiel grabbed me from the floor putting me between him and the Winchester brothers. I was crying harder than I ever thought I could, my sobs were unstoppable.

"Cas, what are you doing?" He shouted raising his gun at Castiel.

"I'm not doing anything." I jumped when I realized that whoever it was holding me wasn't Castiel, because Castiel was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Castiel." I whispered. My knees gave out, this was all too weird for me and I've seen some weird stuff. The imposter wrapped an arm around my waist preventing me from falling to the floor.

"Stay back or I'll kill her." I looked pleadingly at Dean and Sam praying for them to help me. But I didn't see a way out of this without someone, me, getting hurt. Man I hated Mondays.

"What's going to stop us from killing you?" Dean took a step into the room he still had his gun pointed at the imposter.

"If you take one step closer I'll kill her." His hand moved to my throat and began to squeeze, my breath came in short gasps with his hand squeezing so hard.

"No you won't." My eyes found Castiel who hadn't moved out of the doorway. He met my eyes and I knew that something big was going on here. I would have asked but I was afraid my attacker would kill right then and there.

"You're right I won't." He agreed nonchalantly, "I need her alive."

"Alive for what?" Sam chimed in. He still stood behind Dean holding his own shot gun.

"Oh," he ran his other hand down in-between my legs, I let out a small cry, "for something special." He chuckled as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"This is a Seal Dean. We cannot let him take Gabby." The way he said take gave me the chills. All I wanted was to be left alone and here I was being held hostage in my own house.

"Who are you?" Sam asked over Deans head.

"No one. I'm just the errand boy, now if you'll kindly back away and let us pass." His hand moved from my neck finally gripping me by the arms he made his way toward the doorway with Sam and Dean. He kept me in front of him at all times not daring to let a weak moment go.

"Gabby." Castiel had entered the room finally. I looked at him and felt sudden warmth that I hadn't felt before. What was that? "Remember your dance lesson." He said it quietly but I got the gist of what he was saying.

On one of his visits I had blabbed to him when I took dance when I was little. I had been kicked out of the class because I managed to step on everyone's toes. Even managing to break the teachers pinky toe.

Same and Dean began to back out of the door way letting the intruder move through without any trouble. When he was about to step through the doorway I stomped my foot down as hard as I could on his big toe. He released me arms and I fell to the ground, I had to cover my ears to block out the sudden gunshot blasts. When it was over my attacker was on the ground dead and I was crying once again. I didn't bother to get to my feet, I was after all not fully dressed any longer.

"Gabby." I looked up to see Castiel crouching next to me.

"Oh, Castiel." I broke out into uncontrollable sobs, he removed his trench coat and wrapped it tightly around me.

I stood slowly trying not to let the trench coat fall away from me, I had never let a man see me naked in my life and I didn't see why I had to change that now.

"So, what was that all about?" Dean asked looking down at my attacker.

"It was a shape shifter." Castiel grunted as he dropped me into my chair. "It was sent here to take Gabby."

"Why?" Sam asked, he had found a small poof to sit on.

"Gabby is a seal." If I hadn't been so tired I would have jumped when the other angel appeared.

"How is she a seal?" Dean turned on the new comer, clearly he knew him and didn't like him. He was a dark man, I didn't like him. He looked too cold for my taste.

"Uriel, we have saved the seal." Castiel who had been standing by me moved closer to the other angel.

"Not entirely." He glanced at me but he didn't bother to address me. "It must be given to one she loves, soon. If she does not possess what they want they will not come after her, those are our orders."

"I'm so lost right now." Dean mumbled from the doorway.

"Do we know who is chosen?" My eyes darted between Uriel and Castiel, I had no idea what they were talking about. All I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and sleep for a year.

"We do not, it will be your job to find someone." Uriel and Castiel just looked at each other, clearly they were having a silent conversation. I chose this pint to stand and walk into my kitchen, it hadn't been an hour ago when I let the fake Castiel in. He had called the night before giving me a job to do for him, creating a pendant for Dean. I now realized that it was all a lie.

"Gabby." Dean had followed me into the kitchen. I welcomed the company, after coming close to being raped I was glad to be close to a friend.

"Hey, Dean. Thanks for, well you know." I didn't think I needed to say thank you but I knew it was what people with good manners did.

"Don't sweat it." He waved my thank you away. "Are you alright though?"

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. I'm going to bed." I turned on him and walked down the hall to me bed room. I shucked my cloths and put on new pajamas, I had always loved new pajamas but tonight I didn't feel the joy of putting them on like I normally did. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, and when I did I had awful dreams.

* * *

When I woke it was pitch black outside. My room was dark but I knew I wasn't alone.

"Who's there." I sat up straight afraid I was going to be attacked again.

"Just me." Castiel I sighed in relief.

"What do you want Castiel?" I fell back against the pillows.

"We know what we need to do to protect the seal."

"And what would that be?" I curled up on my side hugging the pillow to me.

"You must to lose your virginity." He said it quietly, but no matter how you put that sentence it will always get your attention.

"Say that again." My voice crack, Castiel repeated himself but I didn't bother to listen. "So what are you suggesting I do? Go out and find a man whore?" I was angry, I didn't see how my virginity had to be a seal, it just didn't make sense.

"You must lose it to someone you love." Well that narrowed it down, I didn't love any man.

"And I'm guessing you have someone picked out for me."

"Yes." I heard him walk closer to my bed.

"Who?"

"Me."

"Pardon?" My heart pretty much stopped in my chest. I didn't believe this for a second, maybe I was still dreaming.

"Gabby, it's the only way." His voice, which normally made me shiver with delight, not just pissed me off. I jumped out of my bed and turned the light on in my room, I was shocked to find Castiel down to just his trousers.

"No, Castiel. I will not let you take my virginity. It doesn't make sense." He took a step toward me but I just walked out of my room shutting the door behind me. I went onto the kitchen to find it completely empty, I looked into my office and found it completely deserted as well. Giving me and Castiel some alone time I guess.

"Gabby." I spun around to see Castiel standing right behind me. I couldn't help myself, I slapped him as hard as I could. When I didn't see a reaction from him I slapped him again, again and then again. I would have continued to hit him if he hadn't stopped me. He grabbed my hand in his holding it still, I raised my other hand to hit him but he grabbed that with his other hand.

"Get out Castiel." It came out just barely a whisper but I knew he heard me.

"No."

I struggled against him for a few minutes but it was pointless. His icy blue eyes bore into mine, this was what I had been dreaming about right? All those wet dreams I had about him, I could make them a reality right now. But for some reason it seemed wrong.

"Would it be so bad? Making love with me?" He moved closer to me, his lips just centimeters away from my mouth. I let out a shaky sigh.

"What would you know about making love?" My knees were becoming shaky, I just didn't understand this.

"I was human once and I have been watching your kind for many, many years." He moved closer to me but still I pulled away.

"Castiel. This seems wrong." I didn't know how to put it but it just didn't seem right to sleep with an angel.

"When something is forced it loses its meaning but if it is freely given it becomes something completely different." I looked away from him, his monotone was driving me crazy. "The shape shifter was sent here to rape you, to take your virginity. But if it is given freely, to one you love, the act will strengthen the seals. It will make them harder to break."

My head snapped back to look at him, to one I loved, but did I really love Castiel. I mean sure his vessel was very attractive but looks didn't mean a thing. But he was an angel for crying out loud, what wasn't to love?

"Castiel…" He cut me off by kissing me. It wasn't the kind of kiss you see in the movies where the guy begins to maul the girl. This was the kind you in vision to be your kiss at your wedding. His lips were soft as they sucked lightly on my lower lip, I couldn't help but kiss him back. He was tender, which for him was different, I had seen him fight before and to experience him begin so gentle was something I didn't think could happen.

When I broke the kiss he didn't try to kiss me again. I just looked at him, his beautiful eyes were looking right back. The grip on my hands had turned painful, but I didn't dare voice my complaint.

"Gabby. I know this will be difficult, but these are my orders." That irked me, irked me bad. I pulled my hands free knowing that they would be bruised later. The angel was strong and being in human form he forgot how strong he really was.

"Orders." I snarled. I turned on my heel and walked into my office, the book was still on the floor where my attacker had left it. I picked it up and put it back onto the book shelf, the book that I had once found funny I found disgusting. I made a mental note to throw it out in the morning.

"Gabby, please." Of course Castiel had followed me into the room but I just ignored him. Orders. This was ridiculous, he would only be with me because of orders. How was I supposed to feel about that? Might as well tell me he only like me because of my boobs or something, not a good way to get on my good side. "Gabby, I said I had orders. My orders were to find you someone, but…"

I turned to look at him, standing topless in the doorway, he looked good mouth watering even. But I was curious about what he had just said. "You were supposed to find me someone to sleep with?"

"I was supposed to help you fall in love but… I" He lunged for me grabbing me around the waist. "I know how you feel for me, Uriel agreed that this way was best. He consulted with Michael and he agreed as well."

"Michael agreed?" all the angels were gunning for me to sleep with one of their brothers? How did that make sense? "How long have you known that I loved you?"

"Ever since you realized it, I can feel your feelings." He raised his hand pushing my hair away from my face. "You love me. We will be able to protect the seals."

He inched closer to me, slowly, I had my chance to pull away but I was too tired of fighting. His lips claimed mine once again, this time not as gentle as they had been before. His tongue ran along my lower lip wanting entrance, but I kept my mouth closed. Castiel wasn't lying when he said he knew tricks, he sucked on my bottom lip making my mouth open. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and began toying with my tongue. He was an amazing kisser.

His hands clung to my hair making fist against my head. I wound my arms around his neck he was close to a foot taller than, releasing my hair he bent down lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist, resulting in a low moan from the back of his throat. I broke the kiss suddenly to look at him. His mouth was swollen from our kissing but I had to see his eyes, the iciness was gone and warmth was there looking down at me.

"Oh, Gabby." He whispered as he bent his head back down to me. His kiss was now even more urgent than before, I wouldn't last much longer if he kept kissing me like this. Castiel began to move beneath me, I didn't know how he managed it but he had my back pressed against the wall by the door.

"Castiel." I gasped as one of his hands ran under by shirt, I didn't have a bra on since I was in my pajamas. He grabbed my breast and began toying with it, I moaned loudly as his other hand traveled to my other breast. This angel was amazing. I tightened my hold on his waist making him jerk against me, I smiled at him.

"Bedroom." He said gruffly as he released my breast and pulling me from the wall. I thought for a second that he was going to let me walk but he moved fast.

I was thrown onto my bed and bounced wonderfully; I managed to remove my shirt before Castiel fell on top of me. He pushed me onto my back and began to suck on my right breast, my hands went to his hair begging him to keep doing whatever it was he was doing. I was too out of it to realize that one of his hands was sneaking underneath my waist band. When I felt his hand between my legs I gasped and jerk against him.

"You feel so good Gabby." He whispered as he moved to my other breast. His fingers were busy, playing and teasing whatever they could find. I didn't know what to do, he seemed to be doing all the work. He slid my pajama pants down around my ankles and I kicked them the rest of the way off. I thought he was about to get down to business, but when I opened my eyes he was kissing his way down my stomach.

"Castiel?" I whispered. But he just smiled up at me from my belly button. He traveled farther down and nuzzled his head against my thigh, licking and nipping my leg. I yelped when he spread me with his thumbs and began to lick me at my center. I grabbed fistfuls of my sheets to fight back the urge to grab Castiel and beg him to take me.

"Gabby. Look at me." I looked down at him, I watched him as he dove his tongue deep into my center. He had a long tongue, a marvelously long tongue.

"Castiel, I can't hold off much longer." I panted as I felt myself coming close.

In just a second Castiel discarded his pants and was on top of me kissing me as hard as he could. I could taste myself on his tongue but I didn't care, he reached down between us rubbing his tip against my nub.

"Castiel, please." I wrapped my leg around his waist.

"Humans, so impatient. We have all night love." He moved into me slowly, I dug my nails into his back wishing he would go faster. But slow was the way he moved, he stopped kissing me and was now just watching me as he was moving inside of me.

"Oh, Castiel. I love you so much." I whispered as I came around him, I guess this was his cue to moved faster. He sped up to the pint I didn't think I could keep up but I somehow managed it.

"Gabby, I love you too." He kissed me as he shuttered against me.

We laid there for a few minutes panting, if this is what all sex is like I didn't see why I had waited so long. Well I did actually, I was waiting for the one person I loved, and it was just my luck that it happened to be an angel who I would probably never see again after tonight.

"You will see me again, I promise." He kissed my forehead as I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't believe how much I loved this angel.

-This could be a oneshot, if you want more let me know!


End file.
